Meant to Be
by Sarah32924
Summary: Lily's world is crashing down on her...could life get any worse? More chapters to come as long as you all R&R!
1. Chapter 1

** Meant to Be**

**"You know, just because I don't always know the right thing to say, it doesn't mean that I don't care." He said looking at her, then to the stack of charts on her desk. She was truly touched. She couldn't believe that she was being rude to him when all he was trying to do was help. Out of pure gratefulness, she kissed him on the cheek. By the look on his face, she could tell that he wasn't expecting it.**

**"Thank you, Bug. I mean it." With that, he took the charts off her desk, smiled, and left.**

**'Okay, back to getting a hold of my brother.' She thought. She picked the phone up and dialed his number, but to no surprise, his answering machine picked up and it beeped.**

**"Hey, its me, AGAIN. I don't know where you are but I need you to come here. Mom took a turn for the worse… She died." Tears started welling up in her eyes and a knot formed in her throat. "Uh, give me a call or just come here. We need to make the arrangements for the funeral. Well, bye." She hung up the phone and sighed. With her head buried in her hands, she thought to herself, 'Why does everything have to be so hard? Can't I just have a break?' Just as she finished her thoughts, Garret entered her office. She looked up and gave a weak smile.**

**"Hey, Lily." He said looking a little uneasy.**

**"Dr. Macy." She said, coolly. 'Did you come here to piss me off some more?' She thought. "Is there something you need?" She saw him shift to his other foot.**

**"Uh, how are things? You okay?" He never was able to show much emotion.**

**"Yeah, thanks for asking." She replied. Still he looked as though he was keeping something from her. "Can I do anything else for you?"**

**"Uh, no. I just wanted to check up on you." With that, he left. She rolled her eyes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"I don't know, I think we should tell her." Bug said to Garret as they walked down the hall. "She'd want to know."**

**Garret sighed. "Bug, it's bad enough that he mother died. We don't need to put this on her too." He walked away, leaving Bug standing in the hallway alone.**

**'Fine,' he thought, 'if he won't tell her, I guess I will.' With that he went back to his busy schedule.**

**A half hour later, it was the end of the day and people started shuffling out of the morgue.**

**"Alright, I'm out of here." Lily said putting her spring coat on.**

**"Uh, Lily, can I talk to you for a minute in private, please?" Bug said uneasily.**

**"Sure, Bug." Lily said and they walked into her office. Bug shut the door behind him and turned to her, unsure of where to start. "What's up?"**

**"Okay, well there's no easy way of telling anyone what I'm about to tell you. So maybe we should sit." Lily nodded, a knot forming in her stomach as they sat.**

**"Is everything okay?" She asked.**

**"Well, not exactly. You see, I've been debating with Dr. Macy whether or not to tell you this, but you should know." He paused and gently took hold of Lily's hands in his. She shifted in her seat, waiting for what news he was going to tell her. "Lily, I'm sorry to tell you this, especially after all that's happened already, but it turns out that you were adopted." Bug finally said.**

**Lily's face turned two shades lighter. "What? How can this be? How do you know?" Lily asked, upset.**

**"Lily, your mother has type O blood. It is impossible for her to have a child who has type AB." But replied.**

**"Oh my God." Lily said, pulling her hands from his. Tears already formed in her eyes and they soon fell. "Why?" Lily asked to no one in particular. She broke down into sobs and stood up, wrapping her arms in a self-hug. Bug got up and wrapped her in his arms and let her cry into his chest. He kissed her forehead and held her close. He didn't want her like this and now he regretted ever telling her.**

**"I'm sorry, Lily. I should have waited longer to tell you-" Bug started.**

**"No," Lily interrupted, sniffled, and continued, "I'm glad you told me. It's easier in some way, I guess. In some way…" Lily pulled away from Bug's embrace and wiped her tear stained face. Bug reached up to her chin and wiped away a tear that she missed. She gave him a weak smile.**

**"Well, I guess you should be getting home." Bug said, putting his hands in his pockets. "See you tomorrow." He turned to leave.**

**"Bug, wait." Lily said. He turned around. "You want to go get a drink at Max's?" She asked. She didn't feel like going home alone yet.**

**"Sure," He said and flashed her a warm smile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Hey, Max, send me another one!" Lily said. She already had had about ten straight shots, but she didn't feel like stopping. Bug himself had about six shots, but he stopped, hoping he'd be okay enough to get her home. Max brought over Lily's shot and walked away.**

**"Lily, don't you think you should stop about now?" Bug asked, hoping that she would agree.**

**"Why, Bug? Can't I just mourn the way I'd like to? Aren't I allowed to mourn?" Lily started getting defensive.**

**"Of course, Lily, but-"**

**"Come on, Bug. How about we go back to my place?" Lily asked and winked.**

**"I don't think that would be such a great idea." Bug replied.**

**"Oh, c'mon. You know you want to. How long have you been hung up on me for?" Lily grabbed his hands. "C'mon, it'll be fun."**

**"I think you've had enough for tonight. I'll bring you home and you can sleep it off." Bug said standing up and pulling his hands out from her grasp.**

**Lily stood up, furious. "You know what? I don't need you. There's plenty of men who want this." She did her best to walk to the door, but she ended up falling down. Bug reached down to help her, but she bat him away. "Don't touch me! I can take care of myself! Go home, Bug."**

**"Lily-"**

**"No, Bug. Just leave me alone." With that, she left the bar.**

**Max walked over to him. "Bug, I think you should follow her. Make sure she gets home okay."**

**Bug nodded, paid for their drinks and walked out. He was only a few feet behind her, not much to his surprise, when he saw her walk over to a building wall and sat down against it. Her face was buried in her hands. She was crying. "Lily." He said and knelt down in front of her. She lifted her head, tears streaming down her face.**

**"Why can't anything go right in my life? Is it too much to ask to just be happy?" She sobbed.**

**"Lily," Bug sighed, "you'll get through this." He put his hand on her knee. "I'll be here to help you." He said.**

**She looked up at him, her blue eyes puffy and red. "I'm really sorry, Bug. I shouldn't have blown up at you, or even say those things I said. I was out of line."**

**"I've already forgotten about it." Bug replied. She gave him a weak smile. "C'mon. I'll walk you home." He said standing up. He extended his hand and helped her up and they walked to her house. They walked there in silence. When they got there, she hugged him.**

**"Thank you." She said, still in the embrace. She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said and unlocked the door to her house. "Bye." She said.**

**"Bye." Bug replied and left.**


End file.
